


orange glow

by haos-parasol (LoveUntilWeBleed)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, i dont even know where this came from but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveUntilWeBleed/pseuds/haos-parasol
Summary: Maybe Shikamaru doesn't hate sunrises as much as he initially thought.





	orange glow

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a damn thing in like 6 years and this is the first thing i come up with while procrastinating from writing a longer shikakiba fic. so uh. thats how that goes i guess
> 
> (also this was written, edited, and posted all on mobile so sorry if theres any weird mistakes)

If there was one thing Shikamaru had come to hate as he got older, it was the sunrise. Not because it wasn't beautiful, quite the contrary. From a purely aesthetic stand-point Shikamaru thought sunrises were quite beautiful. The way the sun would rise up on the horizon and break through the early morning fog, casting the world in sepia tone for a short period of time was breathtaking.

But beauty be damned when it was Shikamaru's wake-up call.

Each day, the early morning light would filter in through his windows and land right in the middle of Shikamaru's face. He asked Kiba on a constant basis if they could switch spots on the bed, or, at the very least, get a better set of curtains that would keep the sunlight at bay, but Kiba always refused. Kiba insisted he couldn't sleep on Shikamaru's side of the bed, and he didn't change the curtains because, well...Kiba didn't want to, and you don't argue with Kiba if you know what's good for you. The man would go on for hours. At the thought of his husband, Shikamaru slowly turned on his side. Momentarily, Shikamaru forgot how to breathe. 

The gentle orange light that was spilling into their bedroom was ever so slightly landing on Kiba, making his beautiful tanned skin glow in a way Shikamaru had never seen before. Shikamaru reached his hand out to touch the brunets shoulder when something glittering caught his attention. It was his wedding ring.

The sunlight had caught the perfect spot on Shikamaru's left hand to make his wedding ring shine, and it brought a soft smile to Shikamaru's lips. He admired it for a moment before gently reaching under the covers and grabbing Kiba's left hand. He rubbed his thumb over his husbands wedding ring slowly before he gently lifted his hand, letting the sunlight reflect off his ring as it did to Shikamaru's. Shikamaru let out a quiet, contended sigh and brought Kiba's hand up to his lips. He closed his eyes as he placed his lips gently upon the gold band that signified their marriage.

"Mmh...Shika?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly and looked at his sleepy husband, smiling fondly as he cuddled up close to his side. "Yes?"

Kiba blinked his eyes open and looked up at Shikamaru, lacing their fingers together when he noticed the other was holding his hand. "Good morning..." He trailed off as he nuzzled his face into his husbands shoulder, yawning softly as he did so.

Shikamaru squeezed his hand gently and kissed the top of Kiba's head. "Good morning..." He gave a loving smile to Kiba when the other turned to look up at him, feeling his heart skip a beat when the other smiled the same way at him.

In that moment, with their hands intertwined and their wedding rings glittering in the early morning sun, Shikamaru realized that maybe, just maybe, the sunrise wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhhhhhh how was it??? i hope it like made sense and all 'cause i felt like some parts were kinda weird??? i dunno its 1am and im super tired
> 
> reviews would be super cool but if u dont review i understand


End file.
